Demons
by KitKatAlice
Summary: The Hewley family meets Vincent's demons. Third in the Family Life series.


Vincent had long since gotten used to the presence of his demons. He could feel them stir now and then and every once in a while they would give advice that didn't end in disaster. They had come to accept Angeal and even had shown affection for the children. The demons however, were growing tired of watching from the back seat and decided to take advantage of the fact that the gunman never remembered when one of them emerged. They gathered in the far corner of Vincent's mind to plan.

* * *

**Chaos:**

Angeal yawned and rolled over. He was always happy to see his lover's beautiful crimson eyes in the morning. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man and smiled as golden eyes fluttered open. Wait... Golden?

Vincent, or so he hoped it was, smirked lightly and snuggled closer, "Hello there big man. I was hoping to meet you first." something had been off about his voice. "Oh come on, don't tell me the host hasn't told you about us?"

Angeal hummed lightly in understanding. Vincent had warned him this day would come. What had he said about golden? Ah yes, Chaos. "You must be bat boy" he mused. The pair of bright eyes narrowed, not unlike the times they were red. "You two share the famous glare. So what, no wings?" the bigger man knew Vincent wouldn't ever let anything hurt him, so he took the time to poke fun at the very thing his lover complained about almost on a daily basis.

"I prefer this form better. We're in a small area and my wings tend to take up space." the demon inspected the ex-SOLDIER. "Well, looks like the host caught something good." He licked his lips and gave a look that made the other nervous.

"Come here soldier boy and show me what those muscles can do."

Angeal barely had time to yelp.

* * *

**Galian Beast:**

The next morning the best was cramped. Very cramped. Angeal came face to face with something furry. His eyes widened huge as the giant dog woke up. It tilted it's head a bit upon seeing Angeal and leaned down to sniff him. He stayed perfectly still, not wanting to startle the dog. The massive canine sniffed close and then licked up the side of Angeal's face leaving a trail a slobber. The man gave a flat look and tapped him on the nose, "Bad!" to which Galian whimpered and curled.

"Another long day." sighed Angeal as he got up to get dressed.

Despite his rough morning the day was filled of toys and stick being thrown. The children were all entertained in playing fetch with their mother. At the end of the night after a long day of playing Galian curled around all six kids as they slept in the living room.

* * *

**Hellmasker:**

When Angeal woke up the next morning there wasn't anything next to him. He walked around the house searching for what he hoped was his lover and not another demon. Normally he would have had a heart attack when he entered Kenna's room but instead he fell to the floor laughing hysterically. Something that looked like it stepped out of a horror movie sat in the middle of the room. It seemed that Kenna and Charlotte had taken to giving him and his chainsaw a makeover. Hellmasker now sat at a tea party table, flowers and barrettes adorned his mask, clothes and chainsaw. The two girls giggled as they poured him another cup. The monster itself was actually quite polite. Death Gigas had landed the same fate and accepted with a goofy grin and his pinky out when sipping from his tea.

Vincent was never going to live this down.

* * *

The sun shined through the curtains, making the ex-Turk stir. He opened his eyes and looked to his lover next to him who was relieved to see crimson. He leaned over and kissed Angeal on the cheek. The big man however, did not return the gesture causing the other to frown. "Is something wrong?" asked Vincent, sitting up in bed. A sharp pain hit his head and the sudden movement made him dizzy. His stomach churned. "I don't feel good...Angeal, I swear of I am pregnant again I am going to tie that thing in a knot."

"You're not pregnant. I promise." Vincent frowned again, "Then what happened last night? I feel like I got hit by a truck."

"Well could have been when you hit that tree the other day fetching that stick..." murmured Angeal.

Vincent slinked down under the covers and groaned, "The demons..." the amused look on his husband's face said it all, "Which one?"

"All of them."

"All of them? No wonder I feel like this." the gunman sighed, "So what did you think? Did they behave?"

"Chaos is the biggest pervert I have ever met and kept me in bed all day, I now know where your libido comes from. Galian is the furriest pet the kids will ever have and they love it. You play fetch really well. Kenna and Charlotte gave Hellmasker a makeover and played tea party with him. He seemed to enjoy himself. Death Gigas had the goofiest grin I had ever seen while playing dress up."

" It really baffles me how our girls can play with a giant monster but run screaming away from a spider or whatever bug Adam decides to chase them with." finished Angeal, looking down at his lover.

Vincent chuckled lightly, "Our kids are tough, but they're still kids." he groaned as his head pounded and buried himself under the covers. "Someone kill me."

"How about I bring you some of your special coffee instead?"

"Please, extra 'special'"

Angeal chuckled and leaned over kissing him on the forehead before getting up and heading to the coffee pot, and the liquor cabinet.


End file.
